pingufanfandomcom-20200214-history
Pingu: The Movie/Trailer transcripts
The following is a collection of trailer transcripts for the 2014 film Pingu: The Movie. Teaser trailer (MPAA green screen) (Shows Paramount Pictures logo) (Fades to the snow falling background) Announcer: Stupid voice, stupid dooms. (Shows the pencil drawing Pingu) Announcer: Stupid talks, stupid animals. Coming this November, a like in the yellow. (Pingu Theme plays) (Cuts to the film's logo on the snow falling background) Announcer: From Paramount Animation and DisneyToon Studios. Pingu: The Movie. (Cuts to the black background with the "November in Real D 3D and IMAX 3D" text, website, twitter and copyright and the Nickelodeon Movies print logo, The Pygos Group print logo and the Paramount Pictures print logo) Announcer: November 14th, 2014. (Fades to black) Theatrical trailer 1 (MPAA green screen) Nita: (yells) Today's the big day! (Nita wakes up Charlie Brown. He then opens his bedroom door and runs to the bathroom. We hear sounds of him brushing his teeth and then he opens his bathroom door and runs outside through the door and closes it.) (Motley Crue - Kickstart My Heart plays) (Shows Paramount Pictures logo) (Shows DisneyToon Studios logo) (PC Guy looks at a toy.) PC Guy: Oh boy. I can't wait to buy that toy. (Pingu is mad.) Pingu: He stole our toy from the toy store! (camera zooms to his face) Let's chase him! (Close up of PC Guy who has the toy and is in front of Walmart.) PC Guy: You can't catch me! (Pans through South Pole and cuts to PC Guy riding his chopper) Announcer: Paramount Animation and DisneyToon Studios invites you to a world... (Cuts to Homer Simpson behind a bush) Homer Simpson: Who was running in the forest and hiding over the bush? (Shows a clip of Pingu and Pinga) Announcer: Two best friends... Pingu: PC Guy really is a troublemaker. (Close up of PC Guy who is scheming.) PC Guy: You will never give it back to me, and you never will! Announcer: Are turned into rivals by a stupid toy... (Pingu and Pinga look at a toy.) Pinga: This is so cool. Pingu: I think it is. Announcer: And many new faces... Blinky 2PO: 'Sup, y'all? (Shows a clip of ice breaking with Pingu and Stickguy on it) Announcer: Will make them friends again. Pingu: I hope you will find out. (Pingu sprays jewels at Gary Johnson and Protester Girl and shoots an MSP at PC Guy.) Gary Johnson: Pingu. I was wondering, what a pity to bring a gift I have. Text: THIS NOVEMBER Announcer: This november... (Shows the characters) Announcer: Join Pingu, PC Guy, Pinga, Sally Brown, Jack, Stickguy and an entire cast of cartoons. Pingu: I can't believe Dennis chewed gum in my house! I have a very sticky situation over here. (Shows clips from the film) Announcer: In this exciting, action packed, magical, comedy adventure ever! (Shows the clip of Pingu breaking thin ice with the hammer) Stickguy: Huh? (Stickguy falls into cold water and screams) Pingu: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Stickguy: (angry) What the freakin' doofus! (Shows the film's title) Announcer: Pingu: The First Animated Movie! (film's title zooming into the title "in 3-D") Announcer: In 3-D! Rick Perry: THIS…….GUY…….WAS…….SO…….STUPID!! Pingu: Now who's being stupid? I'm not stupid, Stickguy is. (Cuts to the snow falling background with the "November 14 in Real D 3D and IMAX 3D" text, website, twitter, copyright, the Nickelodeon Movies print logo, the The Pygos Group print logo, and the Paramount Pictures print logo) (Fades to black) Theatrical trailer 2 (MPAA green screen) Nita: Uh, are you OK? (Shows Paramount Pictures logos) (Shows DisneyToon Studios logos) Announcer: Don't miss this cucumber the around the world. Announcer: Anything, is anything this impossible help us now. Nita: Drugs? Oh, bad news, Pingu. Announcer: From Paramount Animation and DisneyToon Studios. Nita: Nora, no! Announcer: Coming this November 14th. Announcer: The legend begins. Nita: Live bait. Nita: Ow Announcer: Pingu: The First Animated Movie in the first motion picture 3-D! Theatrical trailer 3 Coming soon! TV Spot 1 (Shows Paramount Pictures/Nickelodeon Movies logos) (Third Eye Blind - Semi-Charmed Life plays) Text: November 14 Announcer: On November 14... (Pingu and Pinga look at a toy.) Pinga: This is so cool. Pingu: I think it is, Pinga. Text: Get Announcer: Get... (PC Guy grabs the toy from Pingu and Pinga) (Close up of PC Guy who is scheming.) PC Guy: You will never give it back to me, and you never will! (Pingu is mad.) Pingu: He stole our toy from the toy store! (camera zooms to his face) Let's chase him! Text: Ready Announcer: Ready…. (Pingu grabs the hammer and breaks thin ice with it) (Stickguy falls into cold water and screams) Text: To save the world! Announcer: To save the world! Stickguy: (angry) What the freakin' doofus! (Pans through South Pole and cuts to PC Guy riding his chopper) Announcer: Paramount Animation and DisneyToon Studios invites you to a world of South Pole... (Cuts to Pingu and Pinga chasing PC Guy) Announcer: For this exciting, action packed, magical, animated comedy film of the holidays! Rick Perry: THIS…….GUY…….WAS…….SO…….STUPID!! Pingu: Now who's being stupid? (Cuts to Pingu and Pinga) Announcer: Owen Wilson. Thomas Horn. (Shows the film's title in the snow falling background) Announcer: Pingu: The First Animated Movie! (Cuts to Pingu and Pinga) Pingu: I'm not stupid, Stickguy is. (Shows release date, with a PG rating, website, twitter, the Nickelodeon Movies print logo, the The Pygos Group print logo, the Paramount Pictures print logo, and copyright with footage of PC Guy running for the roads) Announcer: November 14. Rated PG. (Cuts to black) TV Spot 2 Coming soon! TV Spot 3 Coming soon! Category:Transcripts